Possessive
by bubble iced
Summary: Luhan dan Sehun memang seharusnya bersama.-""Siapapun yang ingin mengambil Sehun dariku, maka akan kubunuh!". HunHan Fanfiction. Yaoi, Incest. DONT LIKE DONT READ!


Author: YukiAoi Cast: HunHan and other. Genre: Romance, Gore, Incest. Rated: M for Gore Lenght: OneShoot Im back! Ini fanfict dibuat kala saya nggak bisa tidur dan abis nonton film Orphan hihihi. Tak ada unsur plagiat disini, jika ada kesamaan cerita atau tokoh saya tak tahu menahu karna ff ini murni buatan saya dengan sedikit inspirasi incest dari FF Futago:Synchrone. Yup! Happy Read! WARNING! TYPO EVERYWHERE! ~Possessive~ Luhan hanya ingin Sehun Luhan tak ingin Sehun jauh darinya Luhan ingin perhatian Sehun hanya padanya Dan Luhan tak ingin siapapun dekat dengan Sehun Jika hal itu terjadi, Luhan tak segan segan membunuhnya. *** "Sehun.." Luhan menatap sekeliling kamar Sehun, dan nihil. Ia tak menemukan Sehun disana. "Sehunna.. kau dimana?" Luhan kembali mencari, diseluruh rumah. Tapi ia tetap tak menemukan Sehun. Ini sudah jam 11 tapi Sehun tak ada di rumah. Kemana Sehun? "Sehunnie.. hiks" Luhan memeluk lututnya erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Terus menangis di sana sampai sebuah suara terdengar. "Aku pulang.. " Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu kamar kala itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya. "Sehunnie.. hiks" Luhan bangkit dan berhambur ke pelukan Sehun cepat, kembali menangis. "Kenapa kau ada di kamarku Luhan? Gwaechana?" Luhan mengusap usap wajahnya di dada Sehun yang bidang, mencari kenyamanan disana. Sehun beralih tuk memeluknya balas dengan sebelah tangan, tangan satunya lagi ia gunakan tuk mengusap kepala Luhan. Luhan melepas pelukannya pada Sehun dan beralih menatapnya sendu. "Kau darimana?" "Temanku mengadakan pesta ulang tahun.. " Sehun melepas jaketnya dan menggantungnya di balik pintu, lalu beralih ke kamar mandi tuk ganti baju. "Kenapa aku tak diundang? Kenapa hanya kau? Takkah mereka tahu kalau kau kembar? Tak tahukah mereka kalau kau juga punya aku?" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi dan beralih menatap Luhan yang terlihat akan kembali menangis. "Kau tak sekelas dengannya Luhan.. kurasa dia tak mengenalmu. Dia anak baru disekolah" Luhan tetap diam pada posisinya, bahunya gemetar naik turun menandakan ia benar benar kembali menangis. "Hiks.. " Sebuah isakan pilu mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Sehun, dan Luhan memutuskan tuk kembali ke kamarnya. . . . Luhan dan Sehun sedang berjalan di koridor, baru saja sampai di sekolah. Luhan memperhatikan, banyak sekali siswa atau siswi yang menyapa Sehun dengan riang, terkadang ada yang sembari tersipu. "Sehunnie .. bisa kau kenalkan aku pada temanmu yang semalam berulang tahun?" Sehun berhenti tepat di depan kelasnya dan menatap Luhan sejenak. Lalu dia mengangguk. "Tentu. Kenapa tidak? Masuklah ke kelasku dulu, nanti akan kuantar ke kelasmu" Luhan mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Sehun masuk ke dalam kelas dan menuju kursinya duduk, dipinggir jendela sama seperti posisi duduk Luhan di dalam kelasnya. "Hey Sehun.. dan.. siapa ini? Dia mirip denganmu.. walau terlihat lebih kecil dan cantik" Sehun menoleh, lalu tersenyum. "Dia Luhan.. saudara kembarku. Dan Luhan, ini Krystal.. yang semalam ulang tahun" Krystal mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan yang dibalas dengan senyum oleh Luhan. "Krystal Jung.. teman Sehun" Luhan memicingkan matanya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. 'Eoh, Yakin sekali dia!' "Oh Luhan, Kembaran Sehun. Hmm, jadi kau teman Sehun. Arraseo, teman Sehun temanku juga.. " Krystal memasang sebuah senyum-palsu menurut pandangan Luhan- sebelum melepas jabatan tangannya dengan Luhan. "Arraseo kajja, kau sudah kuperkenalkan dan sekarang akan kuantar kau ke kelasmu" Luhan menampilkan wajah cemberutnya pada Sehun sebelum ia mulai melangkah ke luar, diikuti oleh Sehun dibelakangnya. "Kenapa kita tak sekelas..?" Luhan masih mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil tetap menatap Sehun yang sedang berjalan disampingnya. "Aku tidak tahu.. " Luhan membuang wajahnya asal sambil tetap cemberut. Dan ketika ia sampai di kelasnya, ia tambah cemberut. "Berhenti melakukan itu Luhan, aku tak ingin kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini karna mereka menganggapmu anak berusia 5 tahun" Sehun terkekeh kecil yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah pukulan di lengannya oleh Luhan. "Aku tak sekecil itu!" Dan Luhan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelasnya, membuat Sehun tak percaya jika saudara kembarnya itu seusia dengannya. Pasalnya, Luhan berjalan dengan menghentak hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil yang merajuk tak dibelikan mainan. Sehun hanya bisa tertawa. *** "Jadi kau tak langsung pulang?" Sehun mengangguk sembari meminum bubble teanya. Luhan menampilkan wajah sedih dan langsung menunduk setelahnya. "Hey hey.. jangan seperti itu Luhan.. aku akan cepat pulang tenang saja" Luhan terpaksa mengangkat wajahnya kembali menatap Sehun dan mengangguk. Sehun tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan meminum bubble teanya. "Hai Sehun.. " Sehun menoleh menatap orang yang menyapanya, ternyata Krystal. "Ow hai Krystal.. " Krystal duduk begitu saja di bangku kosong dekat Sehun, masih dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi paras cantiknya. "Aku tetap ada disini.. "Krystal menoleh ke asal suara itu dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. "Oh.. aku tidak melihatmu emm.. siapa namamu tadi?" "Luhan" entah itu Sehun atau Luhan yang menjawab, Krystal tak terlalu peduli. "Oh iya Luhan.. itu dia namamu" Luhan memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sehun, bisa kita bicara ditempat lain.. ini mengenai tugas kelompok" dan Sehun juga Krystal meninggalkan kantin begitu saja dengan Luhan yang masih disana, sendirian.. "Sehunnie.. " . . . Sehun membuka pintu kamar Luhan dan masuk ke dalamnya. "Luhan.. " mata Sehun menelusuri setiap inci kamar Luhan, tapi ia tak dapat menemukannya. "Luhan kau dimana?" Sehun berbalik, menoleh ke arah kamar mandi yang terdengar bunyi air mengalir di dalamnya. Luhan sedang mandi kah? Ini kan sudah malam. Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandinya perlahan, ternyata tak dikunci. Jadi ia memutuskan tuk membukanya lebih lebar tuk melihat ke dalamnya. Ya Luhan memang ada disana, duduk menangis dibawah pancuran air yang menyala. "Oh Luhan.. Luhan maafkan aku, kumohon maafkan aku.. " Sehun merengkuh tubuh Luhan yang bergetar dan giginya beradu menimbulkan bunyi, bahkan ia menggigil, bibirnya mulai membiru. "Ya ampun Luhan.. maafkan aku.. sudah berapa lama kau didalam sana eoh? Maafkan aku Luhan.. " Luhan masih saja mengigil walau Sehun sudah menaikkan suhu ruangan, bahkan Sehun sudah mengganti bajunya yang basah dan memberinya berlapis lapis selimut tebal. Sehun menggunakan hair dryer pada rambut Luhan kala dirasa Luhan sudah berhenti menggigil. Dan sesekali menyisirnya tuk merapikan. "Kemana ibu?" Luhan menatap Sehun dari cermin dihadapannya dan menunduk. "Ibu menginap di rumah nenek karna ia sedang sakit" Sehun mengangguk dan mematikan hair dryernya karna rambut Luhan sepertinya sudah kering. "Kalau begitu ayo istirahat.. " Luhan menggeleng, dia manatap Sehun lekat. "Kau bohong padaku tuk pulang cepat.. " Sehun menghela nafas dan kembali merengkuh Luhan, memeluknya dan menggendongnya bridal style ke kasur. "Maafkan aku Luhan.. tapi tadi sangat mendadak" Luhan menggeleng cepat, air mata kembali keluar dan membasahi wajahnya. "Jangan menangis Luhan kumohon.. maafkan aku.. aku sangat minta maaf.. aku menyesal sungguh.. " Luhan masih terus menggeleng, tangisannya semakin keras hingga Sehun kembali memeluknya, memaksanya tenang dalam dekapannya. "Maafkan aku Luhan.. ini tak akan pernah terjadi lagi.. " *** "Jadi Krystal menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" Luhan bangkit dari posisi tidurannya dan menatap Sehun tajam "Ya .. begitulah.. " Sehun ikut merubah posisinya dan berhadapan dengan Luhan. "Apa.. kau.. menerimanya?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangan. "Aku terpaksa.." Luhan melepas tangan Sehun dari pipinya dan mendorong Sehun hingga lelaki berkulit putih susu itu terjatuh di lantai yang dingin. "Luhan-" "Menjauh dariku! Kau kotor!" Sehun bangkit dan menatap Luhan nanar. Hanya sekali ini, baru pertama kalinya, Luhan menolaknya, saudara kembarnya menolaknya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Sehun merasa bahwa dadanya sakit dan sesak disaat yang bersamaan. "Luhan-" "Pergi dari kamarku!" Luhan berteriak sangat kencang dan itu membuat Sehun mengalah. Separuh dirinya itu menolaknya tuk kedua kali dan Sehun tak tahu ia harus berbuat apa lagi, ia tak ingin ditolak tuk ketiga kalinya. "Maaf Luhan.. " . . . Sehun bangun dengan tak terlalu semangat pagi ini, ia masih merasakan sakit dan sesak di dadanya. Tapi ia memutuskan tuk menengok keadaan Luhan di kamarnya dan ia terkejut. Gelas minum yang ada di meja tempat lampu sekarang sudah pecah berkeping keping dan berhamburan di lantai dengan Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri tak jauh didekatnya. "Ya Tuhan! Luhan!" Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan kembali membaringkannya dikasur, lalu membersihkan serpihan kaca di lantai dan kembali duduk di pinggir kasur Luhan. "Luhan sadarlah.. maafkan aku.. Ya Tuhan.." Sehun beralih ke dapur dan mengambil kotak p3k lalu kembali ke kamar Luhan. Di menempelkan sebuah kompres instan di dahi Luhan yang kala di cek, suhunya 38°. Mungkin ini sebab kemarin Luhan berada di kamar mandi dalam waktu cukup lama, dan Sehun kembali dibuat menyesal karnanya. "Se-hunnie.. " Luhan menolehkan kepalanya perlahan tuk menatap Sehun disampingnya. "Sehun.. tak sekolah..?" Sehun menggeleng cepat dan mengusap surai kecoklatan Luhan lembut. "Bagaimana bisa aku sekolah kalau kau terbaring sakit disini.. " Luhan tersenyum seraya memejamkan matanya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku.. " Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan erat dan bergumam. "Tak akan pernah.. " Dan Sehun ikut memejamkan matanya seraya ikut Luhan kedalam dunia mimpinya. *** Sehun meminta izin sejenak dengan Luhan kala ia mendengar bel pintu dibunyikan siang itu. Maka saat ia sampai di bawah, ia segera membuka pintunya tuk melihat siapa yang datang. "Sehun! Kupikir kau sakit.. kanapa kau tak sekolah?" Sehun menahan Krystal yang akan memeluknya dengan kedua tangan dan mempersilahkannya masuk. "Aku tak sakit.. Luhan yang sakit.. " Krystal terlihat menampilkan wajah berfikir dan kembali mendekat pada Sehun yang berada dekat kulkas, sedang mengambil minum. "Aku bisa lihat itu.. dia memang sakit" Sehun menoleh menatap Krystal dengan raut wajah yang tak dapat diartikan. "Maksudmu?" "Tak ada.. Abaikan saja" Krystal mengikuti langkah Sehun naik ke atas, menuju kamar Luhan dengan sedikit malas. Tujuannya datang ke sini sebenarnya agak sia sia, karna ternyata Luhan yang sakit. Tak apalah, ia masih bisa bertemu Sehun. "Luhan, minum obat dulu arra?" Luhan mengangguk lemah dan mengambil gelas yang dipegang Sehun. Krystal hanya menatapnya malas. "Mau apa kau kesini Krystal?" Luhan menaruh gelasnya di meja pinggir kasur dan kembali menatap Krystal. "Aku? Menjengukmu, kurasa" Luhan memicingkan matanya sinis "Menjengukku, atau menjenguk Sehun?" Krystal sedikit tertegun dan kemudian berusaha kembali tenang. "Sudahlah Luhan.. lebih baik kau istirahat arra?" Sehun mengelus pelan surai kecoklatan Luhan "Shireo!" Sehun menghela nafasnya lelah dan menoleh ke arah Krystal "Kau masih ada perlu disini? Jika tidak kurasa kau bisa pulang.. " Krystal memandang Sehun dengan wajah sedikit tak terima tapi kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya. "Ini catatan pelajaran hari ini. Aku sengaja mencatatnya untuk Sehun.. " Krystal menyodorkan bukunya pada Sehun seraya tersenyum manis. "Gomawo" Krystal mengangguk imut dan kemudian menatap Sehun manja. "Kau tak mengantarku kebawah?" Sehun menghela nafas dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya, pamit sebentar pada Luhan dan ikut turun ke bawah bersama Krystal. . . . "Sehunna, bolehkah aku meminjam handphonemu?" Sehun mengangguk dan memberikan handphonenya pada Luhan. Sehun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, membuatkan makanan untuknya dan Luhan. Ibunya tak kunjung kembali, mungkin karna nenek belum sembuh juga. Tapi sesuatu membuat Sehun curiga, Ibunya pergi tanpa membawa dompetnya? Sehun sedikit berfikir negatif tentang hal ini, mungkin ibunya pergi dengan terburu buru, lebih tepatnya kabur. Lagipula Sehun tak keberatan, selagi masih ada Luhan disini untuknya. Lagipula, memang seharusnya ibu 'angkatnya' itu tak perlu memaksa tuk mengadopsinya dengan Luhan jika ia memang tak sanggup membiayai keduanya. "Sehunnie.. gomawo" Luhan mengembalikan handphone Sehun dengan senyum yang terukir indah di paras manisnya dan Sehun tentu saja membalas senyum itu dengan sangat senang hati, karna melihat Luhan yang sepertinya sudah sembuh. *** "Sehunnie, aku akan ke minimarket" Sehun yang sedang menonton siaran di televisi menoleh pada Luhan yang sudah rapi dan bersiap pergi keluar. "Sendiri? Ini sudah malam, mau kutemani?" Luhan menggeleng cepat seraya tersenyum. "Aku bisa sendiri.. tenang saja. Apa Sehunnie mau kubelikan sesuatu?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan sedikit kecewa, tapi kemudian ia memilih memikirkan apa yang ia mau. "Aku ingin susu pisang sepertinya" Luhan mengangguk sambil tetap tersenyum dan pamit pergi pada Sehun setelahnya. . . . Krystal berdiri kala melihat seseorang datang mendekat padanya seraya tersenyum senang. "Sehun! Akhirnya kau da-" "Hai Krystal.. " Luhan melambaikan tangannya kala ia sudah berada di hadapan Krystal sembari tersenyum manis. "Kemana Sehun? Mengapa kau yang datang?!" Luhan tetap tersenyum sambil kembali mendekat ke arah Krystal hingga jarak mereka hanya 1 meter. "Aku yang mengirim pesan padamu.. " Krystal menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, ia sangat kecewa saat ini. Ia sudah berdandan rapi tuk Sehun, dan yang datang malah Luhan? Ini tak lucu! "Wae?" Krystal tak sempat mendengar kalimat jawabannya karna Luhan tiba tiba saja memukulnya hingga ia tak sadarkan diri. ~Possesive~ "Engghh" Krystal berusaha membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya pening. "Sudah bangun eoh?" Krystal memutar pandangannya menatap Luhan yang tengah duduk tak jauh darinya sambil memegang sebuah.. pisau? "Apa yang kau mau eoh?!" Luhan bangkit dan mendekat ke arah Krystal, senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajah manisnya. "Aku ingin kau pergi.. dari kehidupanku dan Sehun" Krystal bergidik ngeri. Pasalnya Luhan mengancamnya masih dengan menampilkan senyum indah. Psikopat! "Kau tak berhak menjauhkanku dari Sehun! Kau hanya saudara kembarnya!" Senyuman manis itu hilang dari wajah Luhan dan berganti dengan wajah polos dan tak bersalah, mata yang jernih itu menatap Krystal lekat. "Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu aku terpaksa melakukan tindakan lain.. " Krystal berusaha meronta kala Luhan dan wajah tak berdosanya itu mendekat padanya, namun sia sia, tali yang menikatnya di bangku ini sulit tuk dilonggarkan dan malah menyakiti kulitnya. 'Sret' "Arrggh" Perih menjalar di sekitar sayatan yang Luhan berikan pada pipi mulusnya, darah segar mengalir turun ke leher putihnya. "Kau gila Luhan!" Luhan tetap tak menggubris kata kata yang dilontarkan Krystal padanya dan kembali membuat sayatan, kali ini di lengan Krystal. "Aarrggghh" Krystal menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang hingga darah segar juga ikut keluar dari luka yang ditimbulkan oleh bekas gigitannya. Luhan mengarahkan pisaunya tepat di depan mata Krystal dan langsung menancapkannya di sana sebelum Krystal sempat mengucap kata kata. "Aaarrrrggghhh! LUHAAAN!" Luhan tak perduli sekeras apapun Krystal teriak, tak akan ada seorang pun yang mendengar karna gudang ini sudah tak pernah dipakai juga tak pernah dikunjungi siapapun karna dianggap mistis. Luhan kembali mendengar teriakan teriakan dan umpatan keluar dari bibir Krystal kala jumlah sayatan yang ia buat terus bertambah dan bertambah, terkadang menjadi sebuah tusukan di beberapa bagian. Luhan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap hasil karya buatannya di tubuh Krystal dengan senyum puas. "Kau.. Psikopat!" Krystal sedikit menyesal telah mengucapkan hal tadi karna sedetik kemudian, Luhan menggoreskan pisaunya dalam pada bibir Krystal. Sedikit mengoyaknya membuat bibir Krystal terlihat sedikit tak berbentuk. Luhan sepertinya tak ingin menghabiskan waktunya lama disini karna ia belum benar benar ke mini market tuk membelikan Sehun susu pisang dan alasan lain adalah Krystal yang terlihat semakin lemas. Jadi Luhan kembali menancapkan pisaunya pada mata Krystal yang tersisa dan sedikit memutar pisaunya. 'Krrryyykk' "Arrgphh-" "Kau. Tak. Akan. Pernah. Melihat. Sehunku. Lagi!" Luhan terus memutar pisaunya hingga bola mata Krystal benar benar tak utuh lagi. Luhan menarik pisaunya dan mengarahkannya ke dada Krystal, tepatnya jantung. Menusuknya disana berkali kali bersamaan dengan keluarnya kalimat kalimat 'indah' dari bibir mungil Luhan. "Kau akan menyesal pernah mendekati Sehunku!" Tusuk. "Sehun hanya milikku!" Tusuk lagi. "Tak ada siapapun yang boleh mengambilnya!" Lagi. "Sekalipun itu ibuku sendiri!" Kali ini dibagian perut. "Atau bahkan ayahku!" Dan menyeret pisaunya mengitari perut membuat banyak darah mengalir keluar mengotori lantai. Bahkan sekarang organ dalam Krystal mulai terlihat. "Tak boleh ada yang menjauhkan Sehun dariku!" Kali ini Luhan membuat sayatan yang lebih dalam pada wajah Krystal. "Siapapun yang ingin mengambil Sehun dariku, maka akan kubunuh!" Dan Luhan mengakhirinya dengan menusuk leher Krystal dari samping dan memutarnya. Darah terciprat di mana mana, termasuk mengenai wajah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum manis melihat hasil karyanya yang 'mengagumkan'. Luhan berjalan keluar dari gedung sembari mengelap darah yang terciprat di wajah dan beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya tanpa lupa tuk menghilangkan bulti terlebih dahulu di gedung tersebut. Dan kembali memakai mantelnya yang tadi ia sempat lepas tuk menutupi darah yang terciprat ke bajunya. Luhan lalu melepas sarung tangan karet yang ia pakai dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari sana, ia tak mau meninggalkan bukti sedikitpun. Dan ia pun berjalan dengan senang ke mini market. Membeli susu pisang untuk Sehun yang tengah menunggunya di rumah. . . . "Aku pulang.. " Sehun menoleh cepat ke arah Luhan yang barusaja melepas alas kakinya dan langsung mendekat, masih dengan wajah khawatir. "Kau kemana saja? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Aku sangat khawatir.. " Luhan tersenyum hangat dan mengecup sebelah pipi Sehun sebelum ia naik ke atas dan masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan Sehun yang masih bertanya tanya. Luhan telah selesai memakai piyamanya kala Sehun masuk ke dalam dan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, Luhan ikut duduk disampingnya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Luhan menyodorkan sebotol susu rasa pisang pada Sehun seraya menggeleng dengan wajah tak berdosa. "Tak ada.. " Sehun merenyit "Jinjja?" Luhan hanya balas mengangguk dan kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang tuk istirahat. Hari ini benar benar 'melelahkan'. Sehun ikut menidurkan dirinya di samping Luhan dan memejamkan matanya. Luhan membalik posisinya menghadap Sehun, menatap wajah sempurna pahatan tuhan itu. "Sehunnie.. " Sehun membuka matanya dan ikut berbalik menghadap Luhan seraya bergumam 'hmm'. "Annio.. Saranghae" Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap pelan surai kecoklatan Luhan. "Nado Luhannie.. " Luhan memeluk Sehun seraya memejamkan matanya, perlahan lahan memasuki dunia mimpinya. *** 'Brakk!' "Luhan!" Sang empunya nama menoleh mendapati Sehun tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah yang tak dapat diartikan. "Sehunnie? Kau sudah pulang?" Sehun tak menjawab, dia hanya langsung menyambar bahu Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit terhuyung ke belakang kalau saja Sehun tak memegang bahunya erat. "Kau membunuh Krystal Luhan?!" Sehun menggoyang cepat bahu Luhan, namun Luhan hanya menatapnya dengan wajah polos tak berdosanya. "Katakan padaku!" Luhan terdiam sesaat pada awalnya dan memilih tuk menunduk dan menangis seraya menjawab. "Ne.. " Cengkraman Sehun pada pundak Luhan sedikit demi sedikit melemah membuat Luhan dengan sedikit ragu menatap Sehun yang tengah menampilkan wajah kecewa. "Aku benar benar kecewa Luhan.. " "Maafkan aku Sehunnie.. " Luhan kembali menunduk dan menangis. "Jangan kau lakukan lagi okay? Ini sudah yang ke tiga kalinya Luhan.. hentikan" Luhan mengangguk dan kembali menatap Sehun sendu. "Ne.. mianhae Sehunna.. kau takkan meninggalkanku kan?" Sehun mendekat dan memeluk Luhan erat sambil sesekali mengusap kepala Luhan. "Tak akan pernah Luhan.. " Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun. "Apa kita akan berdua saja?" Sehun mengangguk diantara pelukannya "Hmm.. Tak akan ada lagi yang mengganggu kita okay?" Luhan mengangguk seraya bergumam 'hmm' dan memejamkan matanya merasakan hangatnya tubuh yang memeluknya. "Oh iya Luhan, jadi dimana ibu dan ayah?" Luhan kembali mendongak dan tersenyum dengan manis. "Di ruang pembakaran bawah tanah" ~Fin~ AAAAA! FF APA INI?! Maafkan saya~ saya buat ini jam 2 malem sambil setengah tidur setengah bangun.. *big bow* *lari ngumpet di goa* 


End file.
